


Counting Years

by Forgotmypiano



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Falling In Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 18:36:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17371199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forgotmypiano/pseuds/Forgotmypiano
Summary: It takes Connor less than 500 words to fall in love.





	Counting Years

In the first year, there was a revolution. It was snow white everywhere. One hug, was what they shared. Connor closed his eyes on lieutenant's shoulder. His coat smelled like Sumo.   
On the second year, they solved a murder together. They always solved murders, because they were cops and that's what cops do, but this time Lieutenant looked at Connor in the opposite side of the crime scene, and there were tears in his eyes.    
The victim was a small boy.   
Before the year ended, Hank threw plastic balls for Sumo to catch. His hair was in a ponytail and Connor had never seen nothing as colorful and bright as the lieutenant's eyes.   
On the third year, Connor was broken. He was sitting in the living room of the 115 Michigan Drive. Hank's drunk crying could be heard from the bedroom.    
He knew he was broken because he started crying too, even without reason.    
The next time Hank drank too much, Connor hold his hair so he could be sick with more comfort.    
The fourth year didn't want to arrive. There were jazz, and there were crimes. There were blue skies, and some eyes that were blue as well. And one day, when July turned to August, Connor understood.    
"I love him", he said to Sumo while they walked in the park, alone.   
"I love you", he said to no one that night, on the floor of the guest room, just to feel the words on his mouth.   
"I love you", said the main character to his love interest, in a movie he and Hank watched on September.   
"I love you", said one love song Connor found on Hank's old CDs.   
"I love you", said someone, in some place.    
On the fourth year, when Hank said "happy new year, Connor", and there were some fireworks making colorful lights everywhere, Connor leaned in and let his lips brush Hank's cheek. He saw it in a movie. In more than one movie.    
"I love you", he said, just like that, because that was the exact truth.   
Hank cupped Connor's face before kissing him on the lips, and Connor stopped counting years.

**Author's Note:**

> Someone said it's okay if I write very short stuff because that's what I like and I felt so happy


End file.
